Icarus Falls
Icarus Falls is the second studio album by singer-songwriter, Zayn Malik, which was released through RCA Records on December 14, 2018. The album's lead single, "Dusk Till Dawn", featuring Australian singer-songwriter Sia, was released on September 7, 2017. This song was ultimately omitted on the standard track listing except was included as Track 14 on the Japanese edition. The second official single, "Let Me" was released on April 12, 2018. The third official single, "Entertainer" was released on May 23, 2018. The album's supposedly lead single, "Still Got Time", features Canadian singer and rapper PartyNextDoor and was released on March 24, 2017. Background In August, Zayn discussed how growing as a songwriter has affected his upcoming sophomore album: “I feel like my songwriting definitely developed,” he said in an interview with VMAN magazine, “just because I’ve been doing it so much. I feel like the songs are a bit more organized, where I felt like, before, that Mind of Mine was a brainstorm. That’s why I called it Mind of Mine, because it was ideas that I had that I put out. This one is more thought out. I had more time to process everything and go through it all. It’s an evolution.” In May, the former One Direction member debuted "Entertainer" on Zane Lowe’s World Record show on Beats 1 on Apple Music, where he hinted at details about his new album and performances. “It’s all very under wraps at the minute. I’m trying to keep it as mysterious as possible, but there’s a plan with the roll out,” Zayn said in the interview. “It’s going to be different than anything anyone has done before. It’s going to be interesting to see how the audience reacts to this kind of release. I wanted to try something different, I think it’s all going to make sense in the end when the album finally drops.” He added that the album is finished and titled, and he is currently in rehearsals getting a show together. “I wanted this show to be something that people really go away from and go you know ‘That was a magnificent piece of artistry as a whole thing.’ Not just come and be like ‘Oh yeah, that was a great set of you know six, maybe seven, good songs.’ I want to get to have a real body of music behind it so it gives a real shock to the people so I’m excited for that this time.” In the interview, the singer touched on his time releasing music with the band, saying, “a second album I think is always nerves around that the only reason I have experience and knowledge of that is because I was a band for a very long time and I learned a lot of things. I get to use those experiences as a point of reference for the things that are going on now.” He promised, “It’s going to reach people a bit differently and hopefully solidify the fact that yeah, I am a solo artist. I mean business.” Music Style Singles Track-list The official tracklist was confirmed days before the official release of the album. The album consists of 27 songs from the artist. Most versions of the album contain 27 tracks, excluding "Dusk Till Dawn" and "Still Got Time" However these tracks are included on the Japanese Version of the album. Reception Chart Performance References Category:Studio albums Category:Solo Albums Category:2018 releases